


Cold

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr: would u please write the drabble "scarf" with seblaine? any way u like but can it not have smut (i love smut but i just need a break from it lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Sebastian stepped under the hot water and sighed in relief. He’d had extended warblers rehearsal, had lacrosse practise in the pouring rain for _two fucking hours_ before it began snowing and they cancelled, fought with Hunter about 8 times and had detention in all of his spare time – all in temperatures well below freezing. He hated winter. He never understood how anyone could enjoy it. All he wanted was to have a hot shower, get changed and cuddle Blaine. He eventually got out of the shower and towelled himself off, reaching for his clothes but realising he didn’t get any. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom to his cupboards. He rummaged through them and found underwear, socks, and not much else. He knew he had warm clothes somewhere because he’d spent hours washing them yesterday! He went over to Blaine’s cupboard and found the exact same thing – nothing. He glanced over at his roommate’s bed and sighed. He knew Blaine wouldn’t be so happy if Sebastian woke him up, but he didn’t care, he needed clothes. He walked over and shook Blaine’s shoulder softly, attempting to wake him. He tried about three times before he started lightly poking Blaine’s face. “Blaine. Wake up. I need you to help me find something.” Sebastian whispered.

“Not now. Sleeping.” Blaine mumbled as he pulled the covers up over his head. “Come on, please!” “Sleeping.” Blaine pulled his arm out fro under the covers, attempting to swat Sebastian away. But the taller boy grabbed his arm before he could.

“Hey! Are you wearing my jacket?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine peeked out from under the covers. “Uh, no?”

“You’re a shit liar, you know that?” Sebastian puled the covers off Blaine’s bed, took a look at his boyfriend and laughed. He was wearing enough pairs of sweatpants and jackets to look like an inflatable ball. And they were all Sebastian’s.

“Well I’m up now, so what do you want?” Blaine rubbed his eyes.

“I was going to ask you to help me find all my clothes, but it looks like that case just solved itself. Why don’t you just wear your own clothes?”

“Because yours are warmer!”

“I know! That’s why I want to wear them!”

Blaine stuck his tongue out. “Nope. They’re mine now. They’re so comfy.”

“Fine, you can wear them. But I’m getting into bed with you, I’m half naked, freezing and I need to cuddle you.” Sebastian pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“I love you Seb.” Blaine snuggled up against him.

Sebastian placed a light kiss on top of Blaine’s head. “I love you too Blaine. But if you ever take my clothes again, I’m locking you out in the snow.”


End file.
